


Simplicity

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Android, Crack, Gen, Humor, Jazz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a "holdover drabble" on AwaitingMassProduction.  Black Tiger can't quite manage to process jazz.  It's a running gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a conversation. As so many do.

“I do not know if I am ready, Kotetsu.” Ebi admitted.  
  
Sitting down next to the android with the stereo remote in hand, he tried to be reassuring. “Come on, just give it a try. You’ve got all that brand new… processing stuff from Saito and all. Let’s try it out!”  
  
That much was true. He’d already received a vast amount of upgrades, both hardware and software. Even so, he had to be honest about the situation. “I am still uncertain.”  
  
The man gave a little nod, understanding. “Well if something bad seems to be happening, then I’ll just turn it off, okay? I promise.”  
  
And promises certainly did mean something. Ultimately he should at least try, considering all of the effort that had already been so freely spent on him. “I suppose that is sufficient.”  
  
“There we go. Just give this a try.” Kotetsu smiled and hit the play button.  
  
As the music began, there were no problems. It started out relatively easily, the rhythm easy enough to follow… and then it started changing. At that point the android’s hands twitched just a little, more in nervousness than anything. His processors were running a little faster, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He was even starting to _enjoy_ it a bit, really; and then the real complications began.  
  
Kotetsu took a moment to notice the minor trembling, the slight but jerky motions, but as soon as he did he hit pause. “Ebi, are you alright? And were you just… humming?”  
  
Once the music had stopped, he gave his system a few seconds to readjust. “Yes. My apologies. It is a ‘coping mechanism’ that Dr. Saito suggested.”  
  
The Hero pursed his lips for a moment, pretty sure he _recognized_ that tune. “He suggested humming the Sesame Street theme song?”  
  
“Yes.”  The android confirmed, fully recovered. “The sheer simplicity of the song acts as a focus to ‘counter-act’ the effects of the jazz on my system. It appears I may require another upgrade. Though I appreciate jazz more now, thank you. I look forward to a time when I can finally listen to a song in full.”  
  
Despite the failed attempt, Kotetsu chuckled. “Well, alright then. I was gonna suggest another action movie, but… maybe something with Muppets instead.”


End file.
